


What Can You Learn Without Words?

by TehFable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gay, Lots of long stares, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unrequited Love, Unspoken Love, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFable/pseuds/TehFable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a night on the dock in Tacoma, Washington. Another day had passed and they're alive, Dean and Cas. Another successful hunt is behind them. But one thing is still to be dealt with</p><p>What is it their feeling now? How can they deal with it? Maybe the silence in the sleepy scenic town can guide them. Maybe they can take a new step together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can You Learn Without Words?

There they were, in Tacoma, Washington. Dean Winchester, a boy who'd seen death more times than his own mother, and Castiel, an angel, true son of God. The air began to sway, heightening fully to a crisp breeze that bit into the walls of their wounds. Dean could almost feel the blood freezing to his skin. Cas couldn't care less, more confused as to why his vessel was so uncomfortable in the cold.   
Cas had saved Dean for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dean couldn't help but feel thankful as he always did, but recently... No... For a long time now, it had become something more. An emotion far more vast than simple gratitude. At first, Dean ignored this feeling, confusing it with adrenaline and brushing it away in the chaos of the apocalypse. But more and more, it had evolved into a persistent, nagging voice in the back of his head. He knew this emotion, but not in this way. Not with people like Sam or Bobby, nor with the women he'd met in his life. This was a feeling that had become an entire new problem, an entire new chapter of his life.  
This feeling that had eaten at him for months, was absolutely and undeniably, love.   
And Dean had no idea what to do.  
And there he was, trapped in the silence that always followed the intense battles. Both standing on a dock, Dean couldn't care less about the cold, which was beginning to grow. He was more worried about the angel standing next to him. His blue eyes that always matched the ocean now stared out at it, having turned a stormy gray as they reflected the spray and sky in the nighttime.   
God those were the eyes of a thief. Those eyes had stolen his time, stolen his breath, and ripped his heart from his chest. And God, Dean could never get enough of them.   
Dean could feel love, there on the back burner of his brain, telling him for the love of God to kiss Castiel with all he's got, because Lord knows Dean's never felt this way before and he better embrace it before he loses it. Dean turned his head, locking back onto those baby blues. Cas felt the eye contact, and he too turned his head to meet Dean. In the air, something wasn't right. Cas would have been alerted, even frightened, but he felt familiar. He had been dealing with this air on the inside, feeling something he shouldn't be, and he was too confused to understand it. But now, why was it in the air? Why was it all around him? And just what was it that made him feel a tug in his chest when he was around Dean. All he wanted was to find out.  
And so there stood two entities, who by some stroke of luck ended up meeting each other. There stood two idiots, both hopelessly in love with each other.  
"Cas..." Dean said. He turned back toward the ocean. His voice was hoarse, his word too quiet. He immediately regretted speaking up. Why should he say it now of all times? Could he rely on Cas' returned affection? Was there too much to ruin?   
"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded, eyes still carefully trained on him  
'Damn' thought Dean. He balled his fist. Where were his words. Where was his tongue when he needed it most. Nothing worked. He knew he couldn't turn back. He knew he couldn't lie, brush it off, or put it off any longer. But his god damned heart wouldn't tell his mind to force his mouth to say the words he needed so desperately to get out. 'I love you Cas! God, I fucking love you. And I'm sorry I'm not ideal and I'm sorry we have to be the way we are but god dammit I love you.' Why couldn't he say that out loud?

Then, there was Cas's case. He was an angel, not a man. He was meant to be there for the humans, to watch over, protect, and most of all...  
... To leave them be. They tended to get themselves into all sorts of problems. Angels and humans were not to mingle this way.   
But a look at Dean could make him forget every guideline he'd ever learned. He could see the real Dean, not the shell of skin around him, despite the fact that they both were beautiful to him. Dean shone. He was a righteous man.  
And maybe Castiel was always destined to fall for The Righteous Man. He would fall from God. After all, it was in his name. Sometimes, Cas would revel in human emotion. Love and happiness seemed just as good as flying, and Dean was a great provider.  
Yet it still seemed not right. Emotion was for humans. Love was just another word for the angels, taken in but not digested. And so whenever he thought to tell Dean, he'd bite his tongue, and stare.   
So there, in the breezy nighttime of Tacoma, Washington, The Righteous Man and The Angel stood together, feeling love and content. With one another's company, they were powerful. The profound bond between them, unfathomable and unbreakable, held them together. As the conversation they had drifted away and the silence returned, they seemed to exchange careful looks. It was a still moment, staring into each others eyes, looking for some sort of closure inside the windows to their souls.  
And there it was  
'I love you, Castiel,' Said Deans eyes, hooded and dazzling in the street light's glow.  
'I love you, too, Dean Winchester.' Said back the blue eyes, glinting along with the stars.  
And together, they walked away to the Impala, getting in and sharing a drive like many others before.  
Silent.  
Because all that needed to be said, was already heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble sorry if it's not too good ahaha.  
> Feel free to leave comments about it, or suggest more stuff if you like my writing, or check out my other works.  
> Ilysm thank you for reading pal


End file.
